Pen type drug delivery devices have application where regular injection by persons without formal medical training occurs. This may be increasingly common among patients having diabetes where self-treatment enables such patients to conduct effective management of their disease. In practice, such a drug delivery device allows a user to individually select and dispense a number of user variable doses of a medicament. The present disclosure is not directed to so called fixed dose devices which only allow dispensing of a predefined dose without the possibility to increase or decrease the set dose.
There are basically two types of drug delivery devices: resettable devices (i.e., reusable) and non-resettable (i.e., disposable). For example, disposable pen delivery devices are supplied as self-contained devices. Such self-contained devices do not have removable pre-filled cartridges. Rather, the pre-filled cartridges may not be removed and replaced from these devices without destroying the device itself. Consequently, such disposable devices need not have a resettable dose setting mechanism. The present disclosure is directed to reusable devices which allow resetting of the device and a replacement of a cartridge. Resetting of the device typically involves moving a piston rod or lead screw from an extended (distal) position, i.e. a position after dose dispensing, into a more retracted (proximal) position.
These types of pen delivery devices (so named because they often resemble an enlarged fountain pen) generally comprise three primary elements: a cartridge section that includes a cartridge often contained within a housing or holder; a needle assembly connected to one end of the cartridge section; and a dosing section connected to the other end of the cartridge section. A cartridge (often referred to as an ampoule) typically includes a reservoir that is filled with a medication (e.g., insulin), a movable rubber type bung or stopper located at one end of the cartridge reservoir, and a top having a pierceable rubber seal located at the other, often necked-down, end. A crimped annular metal band is typically used to hold the rubber seal in place. While the cartridge housing may be typically made of plastic, cartridge reservoirs have historically been made of glass.
The needle assembly is typically a replaceable double-ended needle assembly. Before an injection, a replaceable double-ended needle assembly is attached to one end of the cartridge assembly, a dose is set, and then the set dose is administered. Such removable needle assemblies may be threaded onto, or pushed (i.e., snapped) onto the pierceable seal end of the cartridge assembly.
The dosing section or dose setting mechanism is typically the portion of the pen device that is used to set (select) a dose. During an injection, a spindle or piston rod contained within the dose setting mechanism presses against the bung or stopper of the cartridge. This force causes the medication contained within the cartridge to be injected through an attached needle assembly. After an injection, as generally recommended by most drug delivery device and/or needle assembly manufacturers and suppliers, the needle assembly is removed and discarded.
A further differentiation of drug delivery device types refers to the drive mechanism: There are devices which are manually driven, e.g. by a user applying a force to an injection button, devices which are driven by a spring or the like and devices which combine these two concepts, i.e. spring assisted devices which still require a user to exert an injection force. The spring-type devices involve springs which are preloaded and springs which are loaded by the user during dose selecting. Some stored-energy devices use a combination of spring preload and additional energy provided by the user, for example during dose setting.
Unpublished patent application PCT/EP2014/056989 refers to a drug delivery device comprising a drive spring, which is a torsion spring attached with one end to the housing of the device and with its other end to a dose setting member which is rotatable with respect to the housing during dose setting and dose dispensing. A gauge element is interposed between the housing and the dose setting member. The gauge element is guided axially within the housing and is in threaded engagement with the dose setting member, such that the gauge element translates axially with respect to the housing and to the dose setting member upon a rotation of the dose setting member relative to the housing. The drive spring is strained (charged) during dose setting and releases stored energy during dose dispensing.
It is desirable to pre-charge the drive spring such that it provides sufficient torque even if only a small dose is to be dispensed, i.e. when the spring is only partly strained by the dose setting action. On the other hand, assembly of a pre-charge torsion spring is complicated, especially if the torsion spring is to be attached to a component part which is in threaded engagement with a further component part. Certain aspects of the present disclosure provide a method for assembling a spring driven drug delivery device which allows pre-charging of the drive spring during assembly and to provide such a drug delivery device.